


According to Plan

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony lined his shot up with precision, his gauntlets ready to shoot at anything alien that moved. “What, you mean you didn’t plan to have us fighting tiny space dinosaurs as part of a training exercise while on vacation?”Steve’s long sigh resonated over the coms. “No honey, that wasn’t part of the plan.”“Damn,” Tony blasted a few shots in succession, his mind already calculating the next shot. “I had hoped that you were just bad at activity planning, and that we could skip it and jump straight to the crab buffet.”





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasafic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nasafic).



> For the 2018 Fandom Stocking - it's super short, but sweet. I hope you like it!

Tony lined his shot up with precision, his gauntlets ready to shoot at anything alien that moved. “What, you mean you  _didn’t_  plan to have us fighting tiny space dinosaurs as part of a training exercise while on vacation?”

Steve’s long sigh resonated over the coms. “No honey, that wasn’t part of the plan.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Tony blasted a few shots in succession, his mind already calculating the next shot. “I had hoped that you were just bad at activity planning, and that we could skip it and jump straight to the crab buffet.”

Tony could tell that Steve was starting to get frustrated, the sounds of the shield hitting its mark with more force than necessary. He could hardly blame him though; Steve had wanted their honeymoon to be perfect, and had spent months with Pepper planning out the perfect week-long getaway.

Then again, considering how smoothly the ceremony went, Tony should’ve known that they were scheduled for some sort of alien invasion. Thor somehow managed to get all the attending SHIELD agents drunk. Rhodey and Bucky somehow got everyone including  _Natasha_  to cry with their speeches. No one, not even  _Clint_  was late for the ceremony. That in itself should’ve indicated some sort of cosmic shift in the universe.

“On your six!” yelled Tony, firing three shots. Without looking, Steve raised his shield and spun, redirecting the beams to fry the enemy behind him. Tony would swooned right then and there if he wasn’t being attacked on his other side. 

Steve straightened up with a frown, hands up to punch the next dinosaur running directly for him. “After this I’m gonna sweep you off your feet, march you back to our room and we’re going to take advantage of the very expensive bed I spent way too much money on. And no  _alien_ -” the dinosaur went flying, “ _is gonna take that away from me_!”

Tony grinned. “My man with the plan. Sounds perfect. Let’s get to it.”


End file.
